


Пирожок

by WTF DBH 2021 (WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021), ZloyEzik



Series: Тексты: высокий рейтинг [9]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Double Penetration, M/M, OOC / Out of Character, PWP, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021/pseuds/WTF%20DBH%202021, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZloyEzik/pseuds/ZloyEzik
Summary: Гэвин Рид, глядя сквозь монитор пустым взглядом: «Они бы меня в пирожок зажали и поимели, как следует…»
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Тексты: высокий рейтинг [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161785
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Пирожок

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан по заявке из чата на цитату Куплинова.

Когда он увидел их в спецназовской форме и разгрузке — Коннора и второго, которого он даже не знал, выглядящего в точности, как Коннор, — заявившихся прямо в участок, где Гэвин вообще-то пытался работать, его накрыло одной из этих странных фантазий наяву. Вот тогда-то, глядя сквозь монитор пустым взглядом, он и произнес эту бессмысленную фразу, ставшую сакральной.

— Они бы меня в пирожок зажали и поимели, как следует…

Это он сейчас только понял, что произнес ее вслух. А тогда… Ну, мало ли о чем мечтает на работе уставший человек. Лишь бы работал, правильно? Но фраза была произнесена, услышана. И принята к сведению.

***

И сейчас детектив Гэвин Рид был зажат между Коннором и вторым Коннором, которые удерживали его в четыре руки. Второй Коннор был как две капли воды на первого похож, только глаза у него были холодные серо-голубые и служил он, очевидно, в спецназе, так что неудивительно, что Гэвин его раньше не видел. А звали его Ричард, и Гэвин с удовольствием прокатил по языку это раскатистое Р-р-ричар-р-рд, пробуя новое имя на вкус, когда два андроида затаскивали его в самый дальний и темный угол раздевалки.

— Ты об этом мечтал, да, детектив? — проникновенно мурлыкнул Коннор и поставил засос на шее.

— Представлял холодными ночами, да, детектив? — жарко шепнул Ричард и поставил еще засос.

— Да, блядь, да!

Ричард за спиной хмыкнул и прикусил краешек уха, без лишних прелюдий стягивая с Рида штаны вместе с трусами. Рида прошило дрожью, он прогнулся, подставляясь под умелые руки. Где, интересно, они научились так управляться с людьми?

— Побудь хорошим мальчиком, детектив, раздвинь ножки, — ласково попросил Коннор и лизнул Гэвина в губы своим гладким андроидским языком.

— Иди ты в жопу, Коннор, какие, нахрен, ножки? — возмутился Рид и застонал, когда Ричард надавил между ягодиц пальцами, оттягивая одно полупопие в сторону.

— Обязательно схожу, уже скоро.

Коннор паскудно ухмыльнулся, вобрал сразу три своих пальца в рот, облизывая и покрывая слюной. Рид вот сразу догадался для чего и ноги все-таки раздвинул. Ричард одобрительно хлопнул его ладонью по заднице, посылая волны щекотного удовольствия куда-то в затылок, и добавил свои пальцы к пальцам Коннора во рту у того.

Ох, вот это смотрелось очень горячо! Гэвин ощутил, как член стал еще тверже и засочился смазкой. Поджилки тряслись и живот сводило предвкушением стоило подумать, как они вдвоем будут его натягивать. Ричард прижал обильно смоченные синтетической слюной пальцы к анусу Гэвина, надавил на туго сжатые мышцы. Рид застонал, когда внутрь проник первый палец, чувствительно погладил стеночки, разогревая и растягивая. Второй, третий, Коннор помял ему яйца ладонью и тоже запустил пальцы ему в жопу. Скоро они без всякого сопротивления скользили внутри Гэвина, и он только поскуливал от того, как это было хорошо.

— Будь хорошей деткой, детектив, обними меня за шею, — велел Коннор, убирая пальцы из Гэвина и обнимая его одной рукой за талию. Второй рукой он обхватил изнывающий от возбуждения член Гэвина, умело надрачивая.

Гэвин хныкнул, когда Ричард тоже убрал пальцы — заднице сразу стало пусто и холодно, выругался на Коннора снова: «Какая я тебе детка, говнюк!», и послушно обхватил его за шею непослушными руками. Ричард звякнул пряжкой ремня, подхватил Рида под бедро, задирая ногу вверх. Гэвин прикусил губу и ткнулся лицом Коннору в шею, когда к анусу прижалась горячая, влажная и скользкая головка Ричардова члена — судя по ощущениям, здоровенного. Хорошо, что Коннор велел держаться, хорошо, что Ричард держал под живот и ногу, — вторая нога натурально подвернулась, когда чужой толстый хер вбился в задницу чуть не на всю длину сразу.

— Господи, блядь, боже, — простонал Гэвин, — у вас что, вместо членов дубины?

— Ты просто давно не трахался, Рид, — ласково известил мерзкий ублюдок и поцеловал Гэвина в губы.

Целовался он на десять баллов по пятибалльной шкале. Рида сроду никто так вкусно не целовал. Он покрепче вцепился в плечи Коннора, отвечая на поцелуй, и застонал ему в рот, когда Ричард начал двигаться. Плавно, размашисто, шлепая яйцами по его заду и прижимаясь грудью к спине, приятно надавливая на набухшую простату. По телу растекся жар, из головы вымело все мысли, кроме «да-да» и «еще-больше-сильнее-пожалуйста».

Он вздрогнул, когда к члену прибавились пальцы, сначала один, потом еще один. Сладостная дрожь ужаса прошила позвоночник, когда до Гэвина дошло, что Коннор собирается присоединиться к Ричарду.

— Нет, нет, нет, Коннор! Они же у вас огромные, вы меня порвете, не смей, слышишь!

— Не дергайся, Рид. Твоя задница такая жадная, ты с легкостью примешь нас обоих, — глухо рыкнул Ричард ему на ухо, продолжая растрахивать его дырку.

— Ты справишься, Гэвин, — добавил Коннор.

Рид часто задышал, заранее инстинктивно напрягаясь, и вздрогнул, когда ягодицу обожгло ударом.

— Не зажимайся, — приказал Ричард и тут же нежно погладил его по пояснице.

Коннор убрал пальцы, завозился, расстегивая свои брюки. Гэвин глянул вниз, на член Коннора — длинный, толстый, ровный, с обрезанной головкой и выпуклыми венами на стволе. Прекрасный член, если бы не ближняя перспектива заиметь сразу два таких внутри себя. В груди все сдавило предвкушением и страхом.

— Коннор, он не влезет, слушай, правда, я же всего лишь человек. Кон!

— Я никогда не причиню тебе вреда, Гэвин, — глядя в глаза, серьезно заявил тот. — Веришь?

Гэвин уставился ему в темные, блестящие глаза и как завороженный кивнул. Коннор победно улыбнулся. Ричард сзади подхватил Гэвина под вторую ногу, поднимая в воздух и удерживая натянутым на свой член. Коннор прижался своим членом, толкнулся в анус, раздвигая края дырки пальцами, мелко толкаясь внутрь. Гэвин зажмурился, застонал натужно, пытаясь расслабиться. Потому что он хотел, он так хотел оба этих члена в себе. Хотел и боялся, но хотел — больше.

И не сдержал крика, когда мышцы поддались, впуская внутрь второй распрекрасный хер. Позвоночник пронзило острой иглой мгновенной боли и почти сразу онемением. От ануса поползло жаркое удовольствие, и Гэвин пьяно заулыбался. С двух сторон в уши полился мед похвалы. Коннор и Ричард такими похожими, но такими разными голосами хвалили его и восхищались им.

— Ты умница, Гэвин, вот так, хороший мальчик, — говорил Коннор.

— Ты смог, Гэвин, я горжусь тобой, — вторил ему Ричард.

Гэвин всхлипывал, и постанывал, и кивал. Да, да, тысячу раз да. Он затрясся от удовольствия, когда они начали двигаться в нем, аккуратно, медленно, задевая сразу все чувствительные места. Набухшая простата пульсировала, растянутый анус ныл, поджавшиеся яйца сводило, а член готов был взорваться от распирающей его крови. Коннор и Ричард сдавили его своими телами, притираясь так плотно, что он не смог бы дотронуться до своего члена, даже если бы захотел. Но он не хотел. Ему и так было охуенно. Мягкая начинка в обжигающе-горячем пирожке, ха!

Гэвин закинул одну руку за голову, притягивая Ричарда еще ближе, а вторую руку запустил в вызывающие, растрепавшиеся кудряшки Коннора, которые тот, оказывается, успешно маскировал укладкой. Подался вперед, вмазываясь губами в его рот, вылизывая его, целуя и кусаясь, с восторгом встречая ответные поцелуи и укусы. Ричард целовал его шею и плечи, вылизывал загривок. И они двигались в нем, внутри, глубоко, тягуче, жарко, сильно, охеренно хорошо.

Оргазм накатил оглушающей волной. Гэвин выгнулся до хруста позвонков, закричал от ошеломительного удовольствия, задрожал, поджимая пальцы на ногах, задыхаясь, широко раскрыв не видящие ничего глаза, когда оба — и Коннор, и Ричард, — кончили внутрь него. Горячая искусственная сперма плеснула внутри, растекаясь по кишкам огнем, продлевая эйфорию.

Толстые члены один за другим выскользнули из растраханной дырки, посылая остаточную дрожь по телу, по ногам потекла чужая сперма. Гэвин обмяк в бережных и надежных объятиях…

***

— …тив Рид. Детектив? Вы меня слышите? Гэвин!

Гэвин вздрогнул, подорвался с места, осознавая, что сидит за своим терминалом с тупейшей улыбкой на лице, с сочащейся из уголка губ слюной, а над ним нависает обеспокоенный Коннор, как обычно гладкий и прилизанный, все еще в спецназовской форме и разгрузке.

— Вы, кажется, уснули ненадолго, — учтиво известил вежливый мерзавец.

Гэвин застонал, закрывая лицо руками. Нет! Блядь! Приснилось, серьезно? Мозговыносящая ебля с двумя андроидами, одного из которых он только по имени и знает?

Коннор понял по-своему, наклонился еще ниже, заговорил мягким проникновенным тоном:

— Не нужно переживать, никто этого не заметил, кроме меня, а я не буду вас сдавать.

— Да нахер мне твоя защита не сдалась, — буркнул разочарованный Гэвин. В штанах было как-то подозрительно липко, и надо было срочно добраться до туалета и встретиться со своим позором. — Какого черта тебе от меня надо?

— Вчера вы изъявили желание присутствовать на сегодняшней операции. Капитан Аллен дал добро. Вы поедете?

— Черт, забыл, — Гэвин вскочил, морщась от неприятного ощущения в штанах. — Время есть? Мне бы минут десять…

— Конечно, детектив. Мы с Ричардом вас зажмем, — Коннор приятно улыбнулся.

Гэвин ошарашено уставился ему в лицо.

— Что?

— Что?

— Не чтокай мне! Что ты сейчас сказал?

— Что мы с Ричардом вас подождем? У нас отдельная машина, можете не торопиться, мы все успеем, — Коннор улыбнулся еще более приятно и подмигнул.


End file.
